Customer call centers may be used by companies or businesses to afford customer service to their users. For example, users may call a customer call center to modify a service plan, inquire about a bill, or report a problem with a service or product. Operating a call center may entail considerable costs, such as personnel and equipment costs. Moreover, as the number of calls received by the call center increases, the burden of processing increases and may cause delay in customer service. These and other shortcomings of the art are addressed by the present disclosure.